


Impossible Choice

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Multi, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: For six months she's been dating Kenny Omega and Adam Page without the other knowing.  Eventually it had to catch up to her





	Impossible Choice

For six months you had been seeing both Kenny Omega and Adam Page. Of course neither of them knew that. You dated Kenny when you were in Japan and Adam when you were in the United States. As far as they both knew you travelled a lot for your job and spent have the year abroad and half at home in America. Conveniently you managed to not be in Japan when Adam was there for work. Unfortunately your luck had come to an end. You were in Japan and Adam was coming. You couldn’t leave, you were in the middle of a very time sensitive project at work. 

 

You nervously paced around Kenny’s apartment, wondering how you were going to escape from this mess unscathed. Adam was going to be here for two weeks. He knew you were here so he was going to expect to see you, had even invited you to come watch some of his matches. You wanted to go. You really did. Except Kenny would also be there. Wrestling the same shows as Adam. Throwing yourself down on the couch you cursed yourself for getting in this situation. How did you end up dating two guys who both happened to work for the same company? Not only worked for the same company, but were in the same stable. That were friends. Adam thought it hilarious that he and Kenny were dating a woman with the same name. He had even gone as far as suggesting a double date. 

 

Days passed. It was time for Adam to arrive and you were no closer to a solution than you had been three days ago. 

 

Inevitably it all came crashing down around you. Confided in the wrong person. Someone you thought you could trust. As you stared at the angry faces of Kenny and Adam you realized you were wrong. Your secret’s safe with me she had said. God you wanted to wrap your hands around her throat. She hadn’t even waited a day to run off and tell Kenny and Adam. Probably hoping for a chance with one of them. 

 

“How could you do this to me?” Kenny yelled angrily pacing through the room as Adam pinned you with cold blue eyes. “To us. Why?” You sank down onto the bench in the Bullet Club locker room acutely aware of the eyes of the most of the stable on you as they silently watched the unfolding drama. “Give me a damn reason. I want to hear you say it.” 

 

“I…I don’t know. I don’t know why I did it.” You said with tears filling your eyes. “I just thought nobody would find out.”

 

“That was a big mistake.” Adam said bitterly running his hand through his blonde curls. “Did you think you were going to string us along forever? Were you ever going to choose? Or were you going to keep playing us like idiots?” 

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out!” You yelled desperately. “I never thought you would know.” 

 

“So what was the plan, huh?” Adam asked. “You get to play with us until you figure out what you want? Let us both fall in love with you? I was gonna ask you to move in with me!” Adam turned from you, hiding the hurt evident on his face. He was hurt and angry and felt like his world was falling apart. He had loved her. Imagined building a life with her. Now he had found out she was living the same life with Kenny Omega. He looked over at Kenny seeing the same emotions playing across his face. Their eyes met and a look of understanding passed between the two heartbroken men. 

 

“Can you guys give us a few minutes?” Kenny asked the other Bullet Club members who quickly rose and filed out of the room, leaving you alone with Kenny and Adam. 

 

Your eyes moved between the two men trying to gauge their emotions. You had never pictured everything exploding so spectacularly. You had had assumed you would have more time. That you would be able to pick one of them. Now you were facing the very real possibility of losing them both. 

 

“I was hoping to avoid this.” You said quietly staring at the floor. “I just needed some time to decide what I wanted. I didn’t want to hurt either of you.”

 

“Great job with that.” Kenny said sarcastically. “You should have just been upfront from the start. It wasn’t your decision. We should have been granted the opportunity to decide what we wanted.” 

 

You sat in ashamed silence as the two men in your life raked you over the coals, calling you out on every lie and every transgression you had committed throughout your relationships. You couldn’t dispute it either. They were right. You had betrayed them both. The three of you sat in the empty locker room, weary and emotional with nothing and everything left to say. All that remained were shattered bonds. You had apologized and begged and pleaded for forgiveness until you were hoarse. Had lost track of time long ago. 

 

Even with hours of yelling and crying and frustration you were no closer to solving your situation than you had been at the start. Despite the hurt, neither Kenny nor Adam were ready to throw in the towel. You certainly weren’t. What surprised you the most out of everything was that Adam and Kenny had yet to say an unkind word to each other. There was no blame or anger directed at the other. It was all placed squarely at your feet. Which is where it should be, but you had honestly thought each would be angry at the other. 

 

“I need a drink.” Adam said rubbing his hand over his face, pushing himself to his feet, weariness conveyed on his every movement. 

 

“Me too.” Kenny agreed also rising while looking at Adam inquiringly. When Adam nodded the two looked over at you. “C’mon Y/n. Let’s go get drunk and see if we can forget this whole fucking day ever happened.” 

 

You were shocked they invited you along, hurriedly rising to your feet and following them out of the locker room. The stadium was eerily empty, with only the occasional security lamp illuminating the halls. Not a word was spoken as the three of you made your way down the quiet night streets towards a little bar the boys usually frequented after a show. You were relieved it wasn’t over crowded. Suzuki Gun had taken up an entire corner of the bar, while a few members of the Bullet Club were on the other end. You avoided looking in their direction. You could practically feel their accusing eyes on you. Instead of joining them Adam led the way to a small corner booth signaling for some shots and beer as you slid with Kenny on one side and Adam on the other. As soon as the first tray of shots were delivered the three of you hurriedly downed them, followed by a second. Motioning for more drinks the three of you sat in silence, avoiding the elephant in the room as each of you worked to drown your sorrows. 

 

Once the alcohol hit you, you started to wonder if it was such a good idea getting drunk with these two. As it always did when you drank a tingling started between your thighs and your eyes drifted to Adam’s thighs encased in those tight jeans. Squeezing your legs together you plastered on a smile and looked at Kenny, finding yourself staring into his big baby blues, that errant curl that you loved falling over his forehead. Clearing your throat you turned your attention to the table top staring resolutely at the surface as you clutched your beer. The night continued, drinks flowing continuously and all of you starting to really feel the effects. 

 

Adam scooted over to you and threw his arm around your shoulder, pressing a sloppy kiss to your cheek.

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” He said, his words slurring as his free hand landed on your thigh. “Gonna really miss your lips around my dick.” You blushed looking at Kenny to see if he had overheard Adam’s words, finding his eyes firmly fixed on you with a slight curve to his lips.

 

“She is really good with her mouth, isn’t she?” Kenny mused skootching closer to you in the booth. You weren’t quite sure what to do as Adam’s hand ran along your thigh and Kenny reached to your face, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip then pushing into your mouth. Despite your reservations you immediately flicked your tongue over the digit, sucking it harshly and rolling your tongue around Kenny’s thumb. 

 

Kenny pulled his thumb out with a pop reaching down to give your thigh a squeeze. His other hand grabbed your chin and turned you to face him, his lips brushing across your in feather light movement that had you wondering if his lips had actually touched yours. Then Adam lifted is hand off your shoulder and pushed your head back to face him, his own lips pushing against yours in a much different kiss that left no doubt that your lips had touched. You were still staring at Adam with wide eyes when Kenny’s tongue flicked over your ear lobe making a breathy sigh leave you before Adam once again kissed you, this time his tongue entering your mouth as his hand threaded through your hair and pulled you to him. 

 

Common sense flew out of your head as you sunk into Adam’s kiss with Kenny’s mouth on your ear and kissing down your neck, his hands roaming over your breasts as Adam’s hand slipped up under your dress, his fingers rubbing insistently against your panties. Breaking for air you breathed heavily looking between the two men before you turned your face to Kenny and pulled his mouth to yours. Tongues slid together as you and Kenny kissed while Adam’s fingers ran along your slit making you moan into Kenny’s mouth. 

 

Kenny’s hand slipped through the v cut of your dress, cupping your breast and pinching the nipple as he deepened your kiss. Adam nudged your legs apart, sliding his fingers under your panties and rubbing your clit as you shifted to give him better access. 

 

“You’re so wet baby.” Adam groaned into your ear, his breath warm and making goosebumps form on your flesh. “Is that all for us?” You nodded as you broke from Kenny’s mouth, your fingers tangling in his hair as he played with your nipples. “You’re so ready, I can feel it.” 

 

“Please.” You muttered hips seeking further friction from Adam’s hand as Kenny sucked on your neck. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you while everyone’s watching?” Adam teased. Your hissed yes was lost in Kenny’s mouth as he pulled you onto your knees and kissed you while Adam pushed your dress up exposing your panty clad ass to the air. Your panties were quickly discarded as Adam unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out before pulling you away from Kenny to have you straddle his lap. You sank down with a contented moan, hand reaching to palm Kenny’s cock through his pants as Adam began thrusting up into you. 

 

You rocked your hips in time with Adam’s movements, hand wrapping around Kenny’s now exposed cock and stroking it, your fist twisting up over his head making Kenny grunt loudly. Adam’s hand pushed between your bodies, his fingers rubbing and pinching at your clit as you bounced on him while you kept stroking Kenny’s dick. 

 

“Suck me,” Adam said after several moments, pushing you off his lap so you were kneeling on the bench in front of Kenny, pulling your mouth down to his cock and pushing you down onto it. Kenny lined himself up with your pussy, pressing his head into your opening and sliding in with a single thrust. His thrusts set the rhythm for you bobbing on Adam’s cock, pushing you down further every time he buried himself to the hilt. You hummed around Adam’s cock as Kenny fucked you feeling him start to jerk as his cum started to fill your mouth. You kept swallowing around his thickness as Kenny stuttered behind you, his hips stilling as his own cum spilled inside you. 

 

Kenny pulled out slowly wiping his tip along your thigh before tucking himself back in his pants. Adam pulled you off his cock and handed back your panties which you hurrie4dly slip on as you straightened your dress. You were now very aware of exactly where you were and what you had just done as you came off your high, your eyes nervously dancing around the bar. Luckily it didn’t seem as if anyone was paying too much attention to what was happening in the corner booth. 

 

The three of you settled back against the seats, beer mugs in hand as you sat in silence. 

 

“So what does this mean?” You finally asked waiting in painful silence as Kenny and Adam looked at each other and shrugged.

 

“I think we can make something work.” Kenny said with Adam nodding in agreement as a smile broke out on your face.

 

After the way things had started, this was a better conclusion than you had dared to hope for. You knew it wasn’t a long term solution, and things would probably end up going to hell, but for now you were going to go along for the ride.


End file.
